1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method to improve properties of a film including a release film and a protective film. The protective film is bonded with a TAC (Triacetyl Cellulose) film after separating from the release film. The bonded TAG film is processed by coating, such as with an anti-reflecting coating, an anti-glaring coating or a surface hardening treatment, and by driving in an oven. Thereafter, the protective film is separated from the TAC film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As science develops day-by-day and advances greatly, the products for high technologies are focused on the principles of having small volume and being lightweight for marketing. Thus, the procedures for manufacturing may be considered more than before. For example, a film is very fragile and tends to be cracked or bent due to the thin thickness thereof. Hence, the cost of raw materials is greater than required. In the field, there is no solution to the above issue, and prior art for another field is provided hereinafter for discussion.
A Taiwan patent, numbered 524748, teaches a film sticking method. Firstly, the surface film is removed by a roller. The base film is cut at spacings, and strips thereof are removed from the bottom film. Then, after directing by rollers, the bottom film is on substrates.
Another Taiwan patent, numbered 546728, is related to an adhesive film for protecting a wafer surface of a semiconductor. At least one middle layer and an agglutinant layer are provided on one surface of a base film. The minimum value (G′min) range of a storing flexibility rate (G′) of the agglutinant layer (B) in the temperature range of 50 to 100° C. is between 0.07 to 5 Mpa. The storing flexibility rate for the middle layer (C) at 50° C. is above 0.001 Mpa, but not approaching to 0.07 Mpa. A total thickness (μm) of the agglutinant layer's thickness (tb) and the middle layer's thickness (tc) meets the following equation: tc≧3 tb.
The third Taiwan Patent No. 498318 discloses a method for manufacturing a protecting film of a recording information disk. A magnetic film for recording information is manufactured on a surface of a substrate, and continuously, a protecting film is made on the magnetic film. The manufacturing temperature for the protecting film is higher than the manufacturing temperature for the magnetic film. After the magnetic film is made, the substrate is heated so as to approach the temperature for making the protecting film.
The fourth Taiwan patent, numbered 553828, is a method for sticking a film. A pressing roller rolls over a film on a substrate so as to that the film sticks on the substrate. The pressing roller is capable of maintaining the film in a certain status, that is, an outer circumference surface of the pressing roller maintains a front, sticky portion of the film. The pressing roller is continuously rotated to deliver the film to the substrate so as to that the front portion is exactly positioned for adherence on the substrate. A rear, sticky portion of the film may be kept by the outer circumference surface as well. Therefore, the pressing roller completely sticks the front portion to the rear portion of the film on the substrate.
Above prior art may cooperate with expensive equipment or require pre-processing. Thus, it is obvious that the cost cannot be low and that complicated procedures certainly increase the difficulty and the possibility of fault.